


Trip To Naboo

by JustAnotherObsessedFangirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate SG-1
Genre: A Star to Steer By verse, Canon-Typical Violence, Goa'uld Jedi, Mother-Son Relationship, Star Fever, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 17:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherObsessedFangirl/pseuds/JustAnotherObsessedFangirl
Summary: So, I was re-reading the Supplemental Star To Steer By series by Dogmatix and Norcumi, and one of the stories Slipstream, well chapter one of it got me thinking. What if the trip to Naboo with Pretty and Ataru didn't go as perfectly as it did in their story.





	Trip To Naboo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dogmatix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogmatix/gifts), [norcumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norcumi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Slipstream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4607145) by [dogmatix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogmatix/pseuds/dogmatix), [norcumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norcumi/pseuds/norcumi). 

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise.**

**So, I was re-reading the Supplemental Star To Steer By series ** **by Dogmatix and Norcumi** **, and one of the stories Slipstream, well chapter one of it ** **got ** **me thinking. ** **W** **hat if the trip to Naboo with Pretty and Ataru didn't go ** **as perfectly as it did in their story.**

**Anakin POV**

I can't help the mix of nervousness and happiness that bubbles inside me, it took a lot of work from Mom and me but were free and on our way to Naboo, having just cleared Hutt space and are on our way to meet the Jedi, I just hope they let me join them.

_#Don't worry Ani#_ Mom sends reassurance along our bond. _#They would be fools not to want you.#_

I send a thankful feeling back, Mom always knows what to say to me.

"We're all clear" Ataru speaks from the co-pilot sent. "We're out of Hutt space."

"Well thank Kriff for that" Pretty snorts, "Now all we have to worry about is everything else out here."

"What do you mean?" Mom asks worriedly.

"There's been a lot of reports of pirates in this sector" Ataru speaks before sending her fellow clone a look. "But I'm sure we have nothing to worry about."

"Right, yeah sure" Pretty rolls his eyes. "We'll be right as rain."

As if on cue the ship shutters.

"We got pirates" Ataru reports. "Activate shields and power weapons" she orders.

"Firing" Pretty replies quickly, eyes on the screen in front of him, "Shit!" he yells as we get hit. "Weapons down!"

_#Mom#_ I send quietly, trying not to send my fear. I am going to be a Jedi Knight, Jedi Knights fear nothing.

_#Its okay little one#_ she soothes, I can never hide my feelings from Mom. _#We'll be okay.#_

The ship shakes even harder. "They're boarding" Ataru glares at her screen before grabbing a blaster. "Pretty!"

"Yeah" he nods, taking out his own with a smirk, "It's been way to long since I've had a good fight."

Ataru smirks back before looking to us. "Shmi, stay back and let us take care of this."

"Okay" Mom nods our head before backing into a corner.

The door opened and the clones started firing straight away.

The first two through the door fall down dead, followed by the next four.

"Hold your fire!" A voice from the other side of the door calls.

The Weequay pirates do as their told and Pretty and Ataru cautiously hold their own.

A Weequay man in his 20's walks through the door, looking us over with a grin. "Hello friends!" he greets, "I am Hondo Ohnaka, first mate of this wonderful pirate crew."

Mom share a confused look with Ataru.

"Well, ain't that wonderful" Pretty rolls his eyes. "You wanted to let me know what name to put on your coffin" he aims his blaster at Hondo's face. "Either you and your little crew find out the hard way there's no oxygen in open space, or you get the hell off my ship!"

Despite the threat Hondo just laughs, "Oh the energy of you clone! So alive! So threatening! I love it!"

"Kirff off pirate!" I snap, barely remembering not to change Mom's voice.

_#Anakin!#_ Mom sends me a mental look, _#Language.#_

_#Sorry Mom#_ I reply, kinda just wanting to take care of these pirates.

"Ohh!" he grins, "The lady in the corner does speak! And here I was starting to think you might just exist for pleasure."

Mom barley stops me from taking control, and grabbing Pretty's blaster and shooting him in the face. _#Calm down Ani, please.#_

The pirate chuckles, "Okay" he claps his hands, "I'll make this simple. The three of you don't do anything stupid and we'll let you go in a escape-pod and take your ship. If you don't" he shows off his blaster, "Well, you know what happens" he smirks.

Ataru glares, "No kirffing way!" she and Pretty raise their blasters and start firing.

Hondo dunks behind the door for cover, same with his men and they start firing back.

Mom moves us behind a half wall for cover as shots rain down.

_#Ani#_ Mom thinks looking down.

My brain freezes when I see the large hole in our dress and the burn.

We didn't feel it hit, but now we know its there it hurts, hurts worse than any punishment any of our Masters have ever given us.

_#No, no, no, no, no#_ I push all my energy into healing. Its bad, I can feel it, the blast didn't just burn the skins, her organs..._ #MOM!#_ I call when I feel her falling alseep._ #Stay awake! Please, stay awake Mom!#_

"Pretty! Get a med-kit! Shmi's been hit" Ataru yells when she sees us.

"Shit!" Pretty hisses, grabbing the kit and running over while Ataru provides cover fire.

"I got this, did 10 years as a field medic, you'll be right as rain" he reassures distractedly, eyes on the wound. "Okay, its not the worse I've seen. I'll need to put you out to fix it but you'll be all good" he nods to himself, not at all bothered by the people shooting at us.

"What are the changes I won't wake up?" Mom asks frankly.

_#Mom! Don't think like that! Your going to be fine!" _I yell at her, trying not to panic to much.

"Errrr" he looks away, "About 70%. But I'm dam good at this, you'll be just fine."

"Its not me I'm worried about" she shakes our head. "You'd know better than me...if I die while I'm out the Jedi in me goes too right?"

His head snaps up, his eyes wide.

_#Mom! What in the 7 hells are you doing?#_ its rule number 1, we never tell people I exist, no matter what the circumstances.

_#Ani, I love you more than anything else in the universe#_ she tells me, while Pretty stares like he's trying to decide if Mom is crazy. _#I want you to have a life, the life you deserve to have. I don't want you dying with me.#_

"_But Mom, you are my universe! I don't know what I'd do without you!"_ I cry, making us physically cry.

_#Anakin, get out of me right now#_ she says as the pain gets worse.

_#What! No!#_

"_Anakin, I am no longer willing. Get out.#_

I freeze when she says that. It was one of the first things she taught me. How important consent is, I can _never_ be in a unwilling host, _never_.

I detach myself from her brainsteam and spine before making my way out of her mouth.

She catches me in her hands, "I'm so, sorry Ani. But I'm not taking you down with me" the tears on her face are all hers now.

"Well Kirff me" Pretty stares at me in surprise. "You didn't say nothing about being host to a Padawan."

"I'm not" Mom shakes ou-her head. "I found him in a tank. He was being experimented on...I'm trying to get him back to his people" Mom stares him down. "Promise me you'll get him to the Jedi."

He takes me in his hand, "You have my word" he vowels seriously.

"Pretty! Hows she doin-" Ataru almost drops her blaster in surprise when she sees me.

Pretty injects Mom with something, Mom smiles at me as she falls asleep. "Had to put her out."

"Hondo! They've got a Jedi!" one of the pirates yells, having snuck up on us with his blaster raised.

Pretty shoots the guy between the eyes, before cursing in Mando'a.

"A Jedi!" Hondo's voice gets closer, "Stop firing!" everyone stops again.

Hondo gets to a spot were he can see us and grins. "I see what's going on here!" his eyes are full of greed. "You know I almost bought this little act of yours, two retired Republic clones and some lady in this junk ship, travelling around. Very convincing. But that's not what this is, no this woman" he points at my unconscious Mother. "Is a host to a Padawan, you two are guarding them on a undercover mission."

"Uhhhh Hondo" one of the other pirates speaks, "If that ones a Padawan, then where's the Master?"

Hondo pauses for a moment having no thought about it, but shrugs. "Ehh, maybe this a solo mission or something. doesn't matter!" he declares, "The point is, we have a little Jedi to ransom."

Pretty scoffs, his face full of disbelief. "Your nuts if you think the Jedi would ever go along with that."

Hondo rolls his eyes, "Please, I'm not stupid. There are plenty of people who hate the Jedi, who I'm sure will pay handsomely to kill a Jedi youngling."

"Over my dead body" Ataru glares.

Hondo just shrugs, "Sure I can work with that."

Pretty turns me to him, "Kid, get in now" he opens his mouth.

I back up on his hand, what?

"Kid" he says again, his eyes going to Hondo, "This is about to get more tense. And I don't need you in my hand were any of these shit stains can get you. Now get in."

I look back to Mom, I've only ever been in her I don't know if I can...

"Grab it before it gets in!" Hondo yells.

Kirff me! I move up Pretty's arm, dodging another hand that goes for me and diving into his month.

It takes a few minutes to get settled, but by the time I can see and hear out of Pretty's eyes and ears he and Ataru are on their knees and the pirates have their blasters.

_#Okay kid?# _Pretty thinks at me, _#Took you a while to settle in.#_

I go a little red with embarrassment, its not like I came with a manual, figuring out how to work with Mom was hard enough. Doing it with a new person is different, its harder. _#Fine#_ I says shortly, _#What happened?#_

_#Little scuffle when you were getting in#_ he tries to shrug like its no big deal, but I can feel in anger.

So its my fault,_ #I'm sorry.#_

_#Don't!#_ he snaps,_ #Ain't your fault kid, its these dam pirates. Not you#_ he says honestly, glaring at Hondo.

Hondo grins back, "Okay! Lets get all of you to a cell" he looks to some of the other pirates, "Start looking around! See if we can find the lightsabre. Ohh, that will go for a very nice sum. And you" he looks to another pirate, "See what you can find on the Jedi. Were going to have to cut it out and it will go for so much more if its alive and umharmed."

The pirate nods, "And the clone? Am I looking to keep him alive to?"

"Nah" Hondo looks to us, "The Jedi is were the money is."

Pretty's eyes go to Mom and my heart jumps, _#Mom! What about her?#_

I can feel Pretty's surprise at me calling her Mom but he shakes it off. "What about her huh?" he glares at Hondo.

Hondo looks her over and shrugs, "Eh, I'm not a bad guy. I'll get one of my guys to fix her up and them put her in your cell."

"So kind of you, let her live but still going to kill my brother" Ataru rolls her eyes.

"Take them away" Hondo waves us off.

They take us onto their ship and a few floors down before locking us in a small room.

Ataru sits down casually and turns to us with a raised eyebrow, "So, why didn't you and Shmi tell us there were two of you?"

Pretty sends a clear mental invitation to take over his body and answer. "Cause we don't" I reply, my voice feeling weird talking out of someone that's not Mom.

Pretty sighs out loud, "Okay, think we needa start with the basics. What's your name kid?" he says out loud so his sister isn't left out of the conversation.

"Anakin Skywalker" I say out loud too.

Pretty shares a look with Ataru, "Didn't Shmi say that was her last name?" Ataru checks.

"She raised me" I cross Pretty's arms defensively. "She is my Mom and she named me. Got a problem with that?"

"No kid" Pretty sends the mental equivalent of a hair ruffle, "Just surprised us is all. Never met a Jedi with a Mom before."

"Oh" I hope it won't be a problem when I get to the Jedi.

"So, family thing on Naboo?" Ataru questions.

"Does it matter?" I frown.

"Not really, but were curious" she smiles.

"The Jedi are supposed to be there for a week" I tell them, "Mom wants to get me back to my people."

"We'll get you there kid" Pretty promises, "You and your Mom."

"First we need to get out of this cell" Ataru tells us looking to the locked door.

"So we wait for them to come with Shmi and knock them down when the door opens" Pretty shrugs like its that easy.

"They'll be expecting that Pretty, they'll be prepared for it" she sends him a 'your a idiot' look.

"They won't be prepared for the Force" he shoots her back the same look.

The Force, but... "I don't have any training" I admit to them, "I have no idea how to use the Force."

Ataru smirks at us, "Relax Anakin, Pretty does."

Pretty grins, "I hosted for a while in my army days. I can use it if you provide it."

"Okay" I nod his head, "And when we get out of here? What then?"

"I'll take your Mom back to the ship and take out the pirates" Ataru says as though its that simple.

_#It is for her#_ Pretty thinks at me with a smirk. "And we'll cause some damage, slow them when they try to follow."

Its not for a few hours that the door opens.

Two pirates with my Mom between them and blasters stare us down. "On the far wall!" one of them orders.

The three (well two bodies) of us do us they say, moving to the wall with our hands up.

_#Anakin#_ Pretty thinks at me. _#Now I want you to find the Force, I know you can feel it. Pull as much of it inwards as you can then re-less it into me.#_

I release a nervous breath and start pulling at the energy I always feel around me. When I think I've gathered enough energy I push it out of me and into Pretty.

He pushes his hand out, making the pirates fly out of the cell and into the a wall 20ft away, leaving them shaped dents in the wall.

_#Maybe a bit to much power# _I wince, kirff did I kill them?

_#Just I bit#_ he agrees with a snort.

Ataru moves forward and grabs the pirates blasters, throws one to Pretty them moves over to Mom. "She's okay" Ataru tells me, "Looks like they fixed her up...Pretty will need to do check her over later through" she admits, before carefully picking Mom up. "I'll get the ship ready."

Pretty nods, "See you soon sister."

She smiles at us before moving down the hall towards the ship.

_#Come on kid#_ Pretty smirks, _#Lets break some shit!#_

Pretty takes the lead, bringing us through the pirate ship quietly with his stolen blaster raised. When we get to the engine room we start pulling things out and destroying other things.

Pretty looks around, _#That should be enough.#_

_#Hold on#_ I take over his hands and work on the Hyperspace engine, _#Give me a __minute.__ I have a plan B.#_ Mom always says you need a plan B, I don't normally listen but I have a idea so a might as well use it.

_#Done!#_ I tell him, taking his hands out of the engine.

"_Then lets get the hell out of here!#_ Pretty grins turning back to the door and opening it, only to be met with a unwelcome face.

"Well well, what do we have here" Hondo smirks at us, blaster pointed at Pretty's face.

He looks to the destroyed weapons panel and shakes his head, "You two are not behaving as guests should" he glares, "You should have stayed in your room."

I snort, Pretty letting me take the lead, "Like that was gonna happen pirate."

His eyes brighten, "Ahh! You must be the young Jedi! What is your name young one?"

I cross Pretty's arms, "What's it to you Sleemo?"

"Curiosity" he smiles, "It is always nice to know the name of the one your fighting."

"Anakin Skywalker" I tell him just to get him off the topic.

"Skywalker" he grins, "Not a name I've heard before." he points his blaster at us again, "Unknown you may be, you'll still go for a very high price."

"And your Captain?" Pretty glares, his own stolen blaster pointed at Hondo. "How much of this will he want huh?"

Hondo laughs, "Nice try. But I'm not going to get distracted by my greed over how much my Captain will take" he grins, "Besides, I killed him an hour ago! So you should address me as Captain now!"

_#Shit, well that didn't work#_ Pretty curses to himself.

"Okay Captain" I glare at him, "Your going to let us go or I will kill you and your crew" I promise.

He laughs hysterically. "You little Jedi? Your a youngling! I have seen you remember? Your fins are small and your barely old enough to take a host! The idea that you can do anything to me is a joke!"

"Really?" I smirk taking a data pad I 'borrowed' from one of the pirates we knocked out, and input a command.

The ship shutters violently and gets worse, the walls screeching under the pressure.

Hondo drops to the ground, dropping his blaster and gripping whatever he can to keep himself from going flying into a wall.

Pretty smirks at him, using Force I channel into (way less than last time) to keep us upright. Once I think I've shown my point I input another command and the ship stops.

"What'd hell was that?" Hondo demands, his eyes wide.

"I've taken down the inertial dampeners" I smirk, "And re-routed Hyperspace control to this data pad" I wave said pad. I may not know how to use the Force yet, but I have always and will always know my way around a engine.

"I have never known a Jedi like you" Hondo goes for his blaster, but Pretty pulls it to us with a wave of his hand before he can get it.

I smirk, "I'm not your typical Jedi."

"I see that" the Pirate smiles. "You win this time Skywalker, but know the next time we meet you won't be so lucky." and he backs out of the room.

_#Nice work kid#_ Pretty nods to me, walking back to his ship.

_#You too Pretty. Thanks."_

We get back to the ship without meeting anymore pirates.

"Ataru! Start up the ship!" Pretty yells as soon as the airlock is closed.

A few moments later she yells back, "Were clear!"

Pretty runs up to the cockpit, "How's my Mom?" I asks as soon as we see her.

Ataru smiles, "Awake. She doing really well Anakin."

I sigh in relief, thank the force.

Pretty smiles, "Lets go see her, sound good kid?"

I grin, "Lets go!"

he walks to his sisters room, opens the door and I'm met with the sight of my Mom sitting up in bed in borrowed pyjamas, reading something on a data pad.

She looks up when we enter smiling when she sees us, "Pretty, thank you" she takes his hand, "Ataru told me what you did. Thanks for looking after my little boy."

"I was happy to help" Pretty nods to her.

"Mooom!" I groan, trying not to smile. I'm so glad she's okay. "I'm not that little anymore!"

"You'll always be my little boy" she hugs us.

Pretty backs away as soon as he thinks he can, clearly finding hugging my Mom weird.

Mom smiles at us, "Pretty if its alright with you can I have my son back?"

"Of course" Pretty nods, opening his mouth, _#Its been fun kid.#_

_#Thanks for everything#_ I think back before detaching from him and going out his mouth.

Pretty catches me and hands me to Mom.

Mom smiles down at me and brings me up to her mouth.

_#I'm sorry Ani#_ she says as soon as I'm settled. #_For making you leave. I didn't want to hurt you, but I also couldn't risk you getting hurt.#_

_#I know Mom#_ I do know that, doesn't mean it doesn't hurt though.

"I've still got some friends in the Republic" Pretty tells us, "I know some of them work with Jedi. If you want I can make a call."

"Thank you" Mom smiles gratefully. "But I think this is something we have to do ourselves on Naboo."

Pretty nods, "Of course. I'll tell Ataru, we should be there by the end of the day."

"Thanks" I smile at him.

Hours later Ataru walks in, holding Mom's dress. "The Pirates destroyed the cleaner, so I couldn't wash it. But I fixed the hole" she unrolls the dress, so we can see it looks exactly as it did before.

"Thank you" Mom smiles gratefully taking the dress.

"We'll be landing in a few minutes" She adds, "Did Pretty give you the okay to walk around?"

Mom nods, "Yeah, Ani has been putting his all, despite my protests" that part is aimed at me. "Into healing me since he got back in. Its basically just a scar now."

Ataru smiles, "Glad to hear it" before leaving the room.

_#Mom#_ I think quieting, _What if...what if they don't let me join them?#_

_#That is crazy talk Anakin# _she thinks back in a hard voice. _#You are a miracle, they will welcome you and they will love you.#_

_#And you too right?#_ I check nervously, _#They won't spit us up?#_

_#Ani#_ she sighs sadly, _#I can't promise I'll always be there. No matter how much I want to be, I will do everything in my power to be there with you, watch you grow up. But if I'm not I know you will make me proud.#_

I don't want to be without her, she is everything. I don't know what I'd do without my Mom, _#But Mom...#_

_#I know baby. But you are brave and I know you would be okay#_ she smiles.

I give her the closes thing I can to a hug, _#I love you.#_

"_And I love you#_ she 'hugs' back, _#Now lets get ready to meet that Jedi."_

**Credit for this amazing world goes to Dogmatix and Norcumi! if you haven't read their Stars verse I 10000% recommend it!**


End file.
